


Coffee Beans

by Sonrio



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: College AU, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: New environment, new school, Go has a lot to look forward to in his first year of college. The first place he visits?Where else but a coffee shop with a cute barista?





	Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This has apparently been sitting in my drafts for decades and I'm only just now deciding to post it. Even now these boys get to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Being new to the campus, Go intended to explore it.

Finally being out of the house and living on his own, he was ecstatic, which was unusual as he was very much a shy and secluded boy who would much rather stay home doing whatever than be out in the world.

And yet, now that he was finally, well, alone, it was his instincts that made him want to do something crazy. At least, to him.

First, he drew a map. He’d first explore the main building with all the recreational activities. Maybe make a pit stop at a coffee shop. Then, he’d walk to one of the libraries and find a spot he could make his go-to when he needed those all nighters to study. And then, he would head to the downtown area, where all the shops and food shacks were that were catered specifically for students at the neighboring university.

Maybe along the way he’d make some friends, or two.

Nah, he wouldn’t be that lucky.

Being a brisk fall afternoon, Go dressed warmly. Wearing his usual mix of a warm sweater, jacket, and scarf, he made his way outside and into the wild.

“First, the Union Building…” Go said to himself as he walked out of his dorm building. He looked around and saw students from all parts of the world walking together. Laughing, chattering students who didn’t have a care in the world.

Go felt lonely upon seeing this. He didn’t have anyone like the others to walk and talk with as he headed toward the Union Building, and he almost made himself turn back and stay home all day.

But no. He needed to do this. If he was going to be a true adult, he needed to get out of his comfort zone. Who cares about other people anyway? He didn’t.

As he reached the Union Building, he walked in and was greeted by an especially cheery student. Her blue eyes met his green as she smiled at him.

“Welcome to the UB!”

Go nodded and waved, making his way past the greeter. What a nice girl.

Meandering around the first floor, he found a few points of interest. There was the Gym, a small library, and a few places to eat but none which caught his eye. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the second floor button, to which it reacted by suddenly opening. Going up, he stepped onto the second floor.

The first thing he saw was a coffee shop, located just nearby. It had its own space, where its windows clearly showed people sitting and sipping on a cups of coffee.

“Perfect.” Go said in his head. It looked very quaint as well. From the near vicinity, he could only spot a few people inside, so he thought it was a good time to unwind and have a cappuccino. He’d made it this far after all. He had to reward himself.

Opening the door to the shop, he walked inside and looked around. It wasn’t big, nor was it small. The lighting was fair, and it made him feel comfortable. He looked forward to see the counter where the baristas worked. Large bags of coffee beans and rows of cabinets filled the back area in a display that Go really seemed to like. It was sort of aesthetically pleasing to him, how the bags were left open on the counters with beans showing yet not fully, how the cabinets overhead had see through doors that clearly showed ingredients and things that even he didn’t know what they were.

Interrupting his focus on the setting, he heard what seemed to be a set of doors of opening. To the side of him came a man in an apron, dressed in an orange shirt and brown pants. His blond, spiky hair popped out especially in the relaxing atmosphere of the shop. He appeared to be holding a bag of coffee bags, not paying attention to where he was going.

Unfortunately for Go, he realized this too little too late. Wanting to move out of the way of the barista, he was too slow.

“W-Woah!” The two boys collided, both falling to the floor with a crash. The beans fell beside Go, covering the fallen boy with coffee beans. The blond man rubbed his head, then quickly got up to help Go.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” He offered Go a hand to help him up.

Go looked up at him and stared. The barista’s soft blue eyes caught him like the sight of a pristine, cerulean sea. The look of worry on his face made Go feel...weird, like someone he barely knew really cared about him in that moment. Realizing that he had been staring longer than he should have, he quickly grabbed the barista’s hand and rose.

“It’s...alright.” Go said, not sure what else to say. He wasn’t much of a man of words.

“I’m so glad.” The barista smiled, bowing. “I’m seriously so sorry! I had only meant to grab an extra bag of coffee beans, and didn’t realize you were in the way.”

Go shook his head. “No, I’m the one who should’ve been more careful. I didn’t realize you were coming towards me until it was too late. Guess I was just lost in thought.”

The barista laughed. Was that good? Go didn’t know if the barista was laughing at his comment, or at him. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he looked towards the door, debating if he should just run out and never come back. But the barista didn’t let him as he spoke once more.

“Well, let’s just meet halfway. As an apology, I’ll give you a drink on the house!” He gave Go a thumbs up. “Let me just clean this mess up. I’ll meet you at the front counter.”

Go hesitated for a moment, but then found himself nodding. Seems as though he was just overreacting. He watched as the barista went back and found a broom and dust pan, sweeping all of the fallen beans into it and cleaning the area before heading back and meeting Go behind the counter.

“Thank you for waiting! So, what would you like?”

Go looked at the barista for a moment before blushing and looking away. He didn’t even know where the menu was.

“I...don’t know.”

The barista smiled. “First time? Thought so, you didn’t look familiar to me anyway. Want me to choose for you? Or still need some time to look at the menu?” He gestured upward, to where Go found the menu, hanging.

Taking a moment to read the names, Go found that he was far too indecisive and shy to pick.

“You can choose…” Go looked at the name tag on the barista’s apron, having not noticed it until now. “...Spark.”

Spark perked up at the mention of his name, then looked down, remembering he had a name tag. “Ah, well, I’ll give you one of the house specials. It’s my favorite!” He grabbed a cup and pen, ready to write. “So, got a name?”

Go paused. “Go.”

Spark blinked. “Go?”

Go blushed, nodding his head yes. Hearing Spark say his name out loud already made him feel anxious.

“Alrighty then. One Zap Dose for Go, coming right up!” Spark wrote Go’s name on the cup and placed the pen down, moving to make the drink.

Go watched as Spark moved naturally from one place to the next. It was obvious that Spark had been working there for quite some time now, as his movements were fluid and almost seemed choreographed. As time passed, Spark made the finishing touches on the espresso and then presented it to Go.

“One very special Zap Dose for a very special customer.” Spark said, winking.

Go suddenly blushed all shades of red.

“Thank you…” Go said sheepishly, his body temperature going up as he took the drink from Spark. He was unsure if it was Spark who made him feel hot or his thick clothing. He had been inside for far longer than he expected to be.

“No problem, Go. It’s nice to meet you.” Spark said, flashing a smile. “I’ll be seeing you, then!”

Go hid behind his scarf and nodded. “Yeah…” Go said, muffled. He turned around and headed out the door, but before peeking behind him to see Spark already cleaning up. He sighed, and made his way out of the shop and out of the building.

As he reached the outside doors, the girl from earlier recognized him and wished him goodbye, to which he waved and left behind. When he walked outside, he realized he really been in the building for far too long, as the sun had already set and the cold air of the night blew through his face. It was time to head home.

Drink in hand, Go wondered if he would come back tomorrow. He really liked what he got. It had a shot of espresso in it, but was also satisfyingly sweet. The shot of caffeine seemed to give it its name, and he sure felt it later as his energy was up in his dorm.

Yes, he was definitely going back. But maybe not just because of the drink. He really wanted to talk to Spark again.

Except it was just the next day that he went. When he did go, he was disappointed to find that Spark was not working that day, but he knew it was unreasonable to want to see him. He didn’t even know the man! Why would he want to?

But despite that, he went back the day after. And to his delight, Spark was behind the counter.

“Go!” Spark said, recognizing the student as he walked into the shop.

“H-Hello, Spark.” Go greeted back.

“It’s nice to see you again, and so soon! Wanted to see me again already?” Spark said, winking. Go blushed as Spark figured him out, but tried convincing himself again that it was for the drink.

“I-I just...wanted another one of the drink you gave me the other day.” Go said.

Spark smiled. “A Zap Dose? Of course! But, this time you’ll have to pay. No more bag incidents this time!” Spark laughed and Go smiled as he paid for his drink. The barista went to make his drink, but in the middle of it started to converse with Go, seeing as no one else was around.

“So, my coworker from yesterday told me you were in here actually.” Spark said, not looking at Go.

Go froze. He couldn’t respond.

“She told me about this guy who just stood there looking around. That he had a scarf just like yours. I only realized it was you when she said that the guy took too long to decide and just ended up heading out in the end!” Spark said, smiling. He finished the drink, presenting it to Go, and handed it to him. “I could only think of one shy scarved customer around here.”

Go blushed madly. He did not know what to say, and just took the drink from Spark. Self-conscious of his scarf, he unwrapped it and carried it in his arms as he sipped from the freshly made drink.

“So.” Spark said, continuing the conversation. “I’m assuming you’re a freshman this year?”

Go nodded slowly.

“Well, cool! I’m a sophomore, actually. Haven’t really decided on a major yet. Just going with the flow.” Spark said a bit sheepishly, a side Go hadn’t really seen. “Do you know what you want to do yet?”

Go thought for a bit. He actually did have kind of an idea of what he wanted to do. Specifically, he wanted to be at least some kind of writer, as writing in his downtime made him feel happy and he thought he was actually pretty good.

“...English, I guess. I’m a writer.”

Spark’s eyes shone at this revelation. “Woah, a writer? Cool! What kinds of stuff do you write?”

Go thought for a moment, then answered. “Well, I like writing stories and stuff, but I’m not very good at it. I want to improve, though.”

Spark nodded. “Do you have anything you could show me?”

Go looked at Spark, then thought about it for a moment. He could….no, he can’t. It’s too soon.

“Sorry.” Go said, looking down. Spark waved it off.

“Oh, no big deal. I understand.” Spark smiled, which made Go feel a bit better about his shyness. “But someday, when you’re confident enough, you’ll show me. Right?”

Go gulped. “Uh. Sure.”

Spark flashed a grin. “Great!”


End file.
